Hanari's Fan Club
Hanari's Fan Club, also known as Ri-chan's Fan Club, is Hanari Morino's fan club at Oshare Light Academy and the members consist of mostly middle school and high school students with a few elementary school students. They always follow Hanari around in order to protect her and prevent her from going into Obstinate Mode. Notable Members Strong Flowers *Hanako Fukuhara (Middle school) - The leader/first-in-command of Hanari's Fan Club, leader of the Strong Flowers, and one of Hanari's biggest fans. *Akiko Muranaka (High school) - The bodyguard/second-in-command of Hanari's Fan Club, deputy of the Strong Flowers, one of Hanari's biggest fans, and fights off people are "threats" to Hanari. *Naoko (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Mami (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Miki (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Several unknown girls Flower Guardians *Akio Yamamoto (Middle school) - The co-leader of Hanari's Fan Club, leader of the Flower Guardians, and one of Hanari's biggest fans. *Yuuki Tanaka (High school) - The bodyguard/co-leader of Hanari's Fan Club, deputy of the Flower Guardians, one of Hanari's biggest fans, and fights off people are "threats" to Hanari. *Ryuuto (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Ayumu (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Haru (Elementary school) - One of Hanari's fans and helps Hanari to get away from risky situations while the older fan club members deal with the "threats". *Several unknown boys Relationships *Hanari Morino **The members adore and follow Hanari around. They also assigned themselves as her protectors/bodyguards. Appearance They all wear hooded pink cloaks with a dark pink "Ri-chan" written in cursive with two jasmine flowers on it. The cloak is also reversible; the cloak is also dark gray. Under their cloaks, they wear their school uniforms. Some members either wear a light pink bandanna with the signature "Ri-chan" on it, a light pink headband with the signature "Ri-chan", or a light pink bow with the signature "Ri-chan". Trivia *The male members' team name is the Flower Guardians, the female members' team name is the Strong Flowers, and the fan club's team name is the Strong Flower Guardians. *They are active idols in PriPara, but they mostly go to PriPara to watch Hanari's live performances. *If Hanari has a fear and/or dislike of a person, they will refuse to let that person go anywhere near her without her approval. *They will only cooperate with people Hanari are friends with. **The fan club will make those people honorary members. *Half of the members are male and the other half of the members are female. **The male fan club members protect Hanari out of PriPara and sometimes in PriPara while the female fan club members protect Hanari in and out of PriPara. *They have a collection of all of the Friends Tickets that Hanari has exchanged with them. *They are the few people that can easily snap Hanari out of Obstinate Mode. *This is the first fan club to have male and female members. Category:Organization Category:Fan Club Category:Male Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:User:Cure Wonder